


In Your Arms

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Podium or Die (Or Die and Podium) [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Romance, spoiler alert everyone dies and I'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Jump. Rotate. Fall.“Is that what you call a quad flip?”OrNathan's choice was always Shoma, even at the end.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroom_scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_scientist/gifts).



> Final GP Series mass murder fic! Yaaay!
> 
> We're going out with the shortest fic ever lol, does this even qualify as a fic?
> 
> Whatever, here it is.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> No Shomas were injured while making this story.

Jump. Rotate. Fall.

 

Get up.

 

Jump. Rotate. Fall.

 

Groan. Get up.

 

Jump. Rotate. Fall.

 

Hit the ice with his fists and stay down.

 

“Is that what you call a quad flip?” 

 

He turns around, eyes widening.

 

“Nathan…” He whispers, as if talking aloud would make him disappear.

 

Nathan takes off his blade guards as he gets up and starts staking towards him.

 

They collide, arms grasping the other in a tight hug, desperately seeking to feel one another.

 

To know the other’s there.

 

“Shoma.” Nathan leans back, grasping Shoma’s cheeks between his hands.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here. What are you doing here? You were in America. How did you get here?”

 

“I took the last flight here. I got to Japan two days ago. I’ve been trying to get here from Tokyo for the last two days.” Shoma nuzzles his face into Nathan’s touch. “I’m happy I made it in time.” 

 

“How did you know I’d be here?”

 

“I went to your house first. Your mother and father told me where I’d find you.”

 

Shoma bit his lip.

 

“Hey, I would’ve chosen the same. Don’t feel guilty. I mean, I’m here. I chose to be with you.”

 

Shoma tighten his hold around Nathan’s middle.

 

“I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you’re with me. I’m glad I’m not alone.”

 

Nathan leans down, kissing Shoma’s chapped lips a little desperately, but still with the same love as always. Shoma kisses back, making little noises as he moves his hands to fist Nathan’s jacket.

 

“You’re freezing, how long have you been here?” Nathan asks as they break the kiss, rubbing Shoma’s arms to warm him up.

 

“A couple hours. It’s okay, I’m not cold.”

 

Their eyes widen as they hear the roar.

 

It’s getting closer.

 

Shoma’s eyes pool with tears.

 

“I’m scared.” He says, starting to cry, and Nathan’s eyes water as well.

 

“Me too, but we’re together. We’re staying together until the end.”

 

Shoma pulls him down and kisses him, pouring all the love he feels into the kiss, as Nathan does the same, and they hug each other close. The kiss tastes like love, and sadness, and endings, and the saltiness of their tears.

 

The roar gets louder.

 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Shoma repeat frantically hugging him with all his might, as Nathan buries his face in his hair. 

 

“I love you too. There was never another one for me but you. I wish we’d gotten more time together.”

 

“Since they announced it, I had given up. Being in your arms now it’s everything. This moment is more time together than what I thought we’d ever get.”

 

“All I could think was how to get to you. There was never any other option.”

 

“I love you so much Nathan.”

 

They kiss.

 

They hug each other close.

 

The noise is almost deafening.

 

The lean back and look at each other.

 

They smile.

 

And the other’s smile is the last thing they see.

 

And the world is no more.

 


End file.
